special_education_resources_teresa_suderfandomcom-20200213-history
Positive Behavior Support, Differentiated Instruction, and Assistive Technology
' ' ROLES AND SKILL SETS THAT SPECIAL EDUCATORS MUST POSSESS ROLES: ' *Case managers for 20 special needs students *Classroom co teacher with general education teachers *Self contained class teacher *Resource teacher *Member of the IEP committee *Member of a multi disciplinary team in a high school departmental program '''SKILL SETS: C'ommunication, Collaboration, and Coordination *Self reflection – on self, students, interactions with others, collaboration *Communication - face to face, phone, electronic, writing letters/IEP summaries, progress reports mutual respect and trust; acceptance; listening; plain language; questioning strategies; encouragement *Development of relationships – parent/child; gen ed teachers; principal; school site specialists; district office sp ed administrators; district specialist *Collaborative – curriculum; pedagogy; student management; student centered instruction; ability to reflect on and adapt instruction *Effective Instructional Strategies – push in; co teaching; pull out; mainstreaming; inclusion; tiers of intervention; collaboration *Organizational Skills – manage a student’s IEP as a year long event (as a liaison, advocate, observers, data gatherer, communicator,) *Supervisory skills – guiding paraprofessionals *Leadership skills – facilitate, ensure integrity, ethical action, and legal compliance (Cavataio) ' ' 'ESSENTIAL FACTORS THAT CONTRIBUTE TO A POSITIVE LEARNING ENVIRONMENT '(Bennett) 'Classroom Physical Environment ' Arranging the physical environment of a classroom that promotes appropriate behavior: an orderly classroom; flexibility for large/small group instruction; flexible seating/work areas; free of barriers; interest centers; and study carrels. These elements allow the space to accommodate diverse learning styles in students, including those with special needs. 'Curriculum Relevance ' *Lessons Are Made Relevant By Connecting the Curriculum to Students’ Lives '''Routines: *Set clear routines for everything you would like students to do in your classroom *Do not assume students know the expectations for your classroom *Show them how you would like things done *Give students multiple opportunities to practice classroom routines *Provide ongoing support for routines and behaviors *Reinforce behaviors and explain the consequences of expectations are not met. Silent Signals ' *Create silent signals to remind students to pay attention and remain on task '''Proximity ' *Simply getting physically close to a student can get them on task 'Quiet Correction ' *Avoid giving attention to students off task; whisper direction and consequences 'Relationships ' *Positive Asset-Based Relationships Are Visible Among All in The Classroom *Students Have Voice and Choice in Matters That Pertain to Them 'COMMON TECHNIQUES AND APPROACHES USED IN POSITIVE BEHAVIOR SUPPORTS ' *Prevention *Define and teach positive social expectations *Acknowledge positive behavior *Arrange consistent consequences for problem behavior *On going collection and use of data for decision making *Continuum of intensive, individual intervention supports *Implementation of the systems that support effective practices '''SW PBS include: *Primary prevention: School and Classroom wide systems for all students, staff, and settings *Secondary prevention: specialized group systems for students with at risk behavior *Tertiary prevention: specialized individualized systems for students with high risk behavior (Fluke) TIER 1, 2, AND 3 Behavior Interventions (Fluke) *Implementing SW PBS *Providing additional teaching and practice of positive behaviors *Behavioral assessment to determine events preceding/following problem behavior *Use to create an individualized behavior plan 'EVIDENCE BASED INSTRUCTIONAL INTERVENTIONS ' The model that reports the greatest success in students’ academic progress is Response to Intervention (RtI). The details of the three tiers of the RtI model that make up RtI includes: 'ACCOMMODATIONS AND MODIFICATIONS FOR EXCEPTIONAL STUDENTS ' The integration of the principles of Universal Design for Learning (UDL) and differentiated instruction provide a powerful way to address the individual needs of a wide range of students within a general education classroom. Accommodations may include visuals, preferential seating, word banks, extended time; reduced distractions; graphic organizers; read/write software; chunking content; options for assessment. Modifications refer to changes in the standards or content. A college foreign language requirement may be filled by a substitute study of the culture. Differentiated instruction involves the content, the process, and the product. Content is the subject matter, as specified by the curriculum. Process is how the student learns. Product is the end result (culminating activity) of the lesson. The factors for presenting content, process, and product in the differentiated classroom include students’ learning profiles, abilities, interests, and IEP’s. ' ASSISTIVE TECHNOLOGY TOOLS AND RESOURCES AND THEIR PURPOSES ' Assistive technology devices are identified in the IDEA 2004 as: Any item, piece of equipment or product system, whether acquired commercially off the shelf, modified, or customized, that is used to increase, maintain, or improve the functional capabilities of children with disabilities. Despite the word “technology,” not all AT tools are high-tech. AT includes many simple adaptive tools, like highlighters and organizers. A great example of low-tech AT is a pencil grip for a child with writing issues. Many AT tools are high-tech, And because of advances in computer technology, tools are now available on a variety of platforms: *Desktop and laptop computers *Mobile devices (includes smartphones and tablets) *Chromebooks (and the Chrome browser used on any device) Examples of high-tech AT tools include text-to-speech (TTS), dictation (speech-to-text)and word prediction. There are hundreds of AT tools available for kids with learning and attention issues for reading, writing, math, and listening comprehension. Some of these AT tools are free. Some tools are even built into the platforms, such as AT that’s built into mobile devices.